


Dreams and poppies

by orphan_account



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fem!Frodo, Genderbending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-11
Updated: 2014-08-11
Packaged: 2018-02-12 17:02:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2117817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short pre-quest drabble about Sam and fem! Frodo</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreams and poppies

Miss Frida Baggins seems beautiful to Sam. More beautiful than his sisters. Even more beautiful than Rosie Cotton, even though he wouldn't admit it. There's something unearthly and sophisticated in his mistress that reminds him of an elven-maiden. Unusually pale skin, eyes of deep blue, long eyelashes, long thin fingers. Sam knows that she can't be his equal - too noble for a simple gardener. But it seems that Miss Frida herself doesn't think so. Sam still can't get used to having been taught by Mr Bilbo, but he has gotten so used to Miss Frida reading him stories about elves while he's working in the garden that he misses her clear voice when she's not around. But his mistress hardly talks to anyone else except her cousins, so Samwise can't complain about the lack of communication.

Frida likes flowers very much. She's either sitting on the bench near the smial reading, just watching Sam work, or telling something. Sam enjoys her presence. He answers her questions with a smile and is confused when she praises him. The gardener has remembered her favorite flowers by heart: roses, violets, chamomiles. This year, Frida offered him to plant something new and hinted she is alright with poppies.

Sam obediently sows the poppy-seeds. He has chosen the interchange of red and white - that's more beautiful in his opinion. He already imagines how the poppies open the buds and this part of the garden flourishes lavishly. It's a pity that they will bloom only a day until the capsule with seeds forms. But then you can take the seeds and use them somehow - for baking, for example. Poppy seed buns are rather tasty.

Frida has come of age already, but she hasn't even thought of marriage. She would just read her books and dance at holidays. They say in Hobbiton that she won't get out of a book and she's too smart for a hobbit lass - she'll hardly be a good wife. But to his own surprise, Sam is glad that she doesn't have any admirers yet. He wouldn't like if Miss Frida married someone who's not worth it. Their long talks would probably have to end and he'd become just a gardener.

At last the poppies are in bloom. Bright fiery-red flowers alternate with tender white ones. Sam didn't expect the flowers to be so big and tries to remember what fertilizers he used. He checks if there is some weed. 

Meanwhile, Frida comes to the garden. Her wavy brown hair is dishevelled - it's clear that she has woken up only a small time ago. A happy smile is shining on her lips.

"Sam, you can't imagine what a wonderful dream I've been having for a week!" - Frida sits on the bench and gazes at the poppies musingly. - "Oh Sam. if only that dream could come true!".

Sam smiles back. He'd never tell anyone what he's dreaming of but he wants his dreams to come true as well.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no imagination, so I called her Frida. Dedicated to my friend :3


End file.
